


The Nervous Nobles

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [29]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A newly-titled duchess and a nervous noble lady meet on a balcony of Castle Maria, and a new alliance is formed. Clara belongs to clara-diamondsong on tumblr.





	The Nervous Nobles

Clara Renard Diamondsong took a deep breath as she stepped outside of the crowded room and onto the balcony. It had become so stuffy in there, with the crowds of people at Queen Izabella’s ball, but, as the Duchess of New Hillcrest, Clara had had to at least make an appearance and play nice with the other nobles. It was also the first ball since she’d moved here, and her mother had insisted on her attending. Even if she would much rather have a horse beneath her. She sighed as she leaned on the balcony railing, gazing out over the Sunset Isles to the distant cliffs of South Hoof.

Clara didn’t turn at the sound of high-heeled shoes on the stone balcony, but she did straighten up and pretend to look busy. This could be a very important noblewoman, possibly even the queen herself. Though, most noblewomen travelled with an entourage. That was strange. And then the stranger began panting, and Clara turned around to see the lady leaning against the wall beside the balcony doors, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath. Clara recognised the signs of a panic attack, and quickly walked over to the woman.

“Breathe,” said Clara, forgoing any titles or pleasantries in favour of preventing this woman from hyperventilating. She placed her hands on the clenched fists of the panicking woman, hoping that physical touch would calm her. Alternatively, it could just make it so much worse, but it was worth a try. The woman continued hyperventilating, but Clara squeezed her hands. “Deep breaths, you are only going to faint if you keep panting like that.” The poor woman had tears in her eyes, and her breath hitched as she took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” the other woman whispered, and Clara’s eyes widened as she recognised that voice. Given the circumstances, though, Clara decided not to curtsey or otherwise acknowledge the other noble lady.

“It is perfectly alright,” said Clara, giving Louisa a gentle smile. “Many people fall victim to anxiety, it simply affects some more strongly than others.” Louisa closed her eyes, still taking deep breaths. Clara was glad to feel Louisa’s hands relax in her own.

“I didn’t realise that anyone else was out here,” said Louisa, taking her sweaty palm from Clara’s grip and wiping the sweat off on the skirts of her dress. Immediately, she grimaced, probably remembering that a lady should not do such things.

“Well, aren’t you glad that I was?” asked Clara with a laugh. “If not for me, a servant or other noble or your husband would have found you out here, fainted away on the ground. If another noble had found you, there would have been two fainted ladies to collect.” Louisa giggled.

“Or perhaps more noble ladies would have found them, and the cycle would have continued,” said Louisa. Clara smiled.

“There, now you are feeling better,” said Clara. “Would you perhaps like to remain out here and make polite conversation with me? Or, if you would like, we can simply gaze upon the stars reflected in the water and daydream about riding with the wild horses over on South Hoof.”

“Well, I did come out here to get some fresh air and get away from the crowds,” said Louisa. “But, though you are a stranger, one stranger is better than a crowd of… judgemental eyes.” She cast her eyes downwards, tears still glimmering in her eyes, though she seemed to be making an effort to stop them from falling.

“You should definitely never meet my mother, then,” said Clara with a small smile of her own. “She is… well, I am sure that you can imagine.”

“Is she inside?” asked Louisa, and the panic in her eyes made Clara’s heart ache.

“No, my mother did not wish to attend this party,” said Clara. 

“Does that mean that I could have stayed home with my son after all?” asked Louisa.

“Well, probably not,” said Clara. “If you had chosen to stay at home, you would have risked snubbing the queen.”

“Yes, and it is important to my husband to own Crescent Moon Village,” said Louisa. “So I suppose that I had to come after all. No matter how uncomfortable I may feel.”

“I am fortunate to have been given this position without having to marry into it,” said Clara. “I do not need to follow a husband around, helping him to secure land and titles.”

“Oh, Scott does not force me into things,” said Louisa. “He actually encouraged me to go outside and get some air. He knows that I do not like crowds. I would much prefer to be in my parlour reading, or out riding my horse.” Clara’s eyes glittered with happiness as she grinned.

“Then perhaps we could escape from here?” asked Clara. “Or we could go riding later.” She cursed this new title, as she had every day that she’d had to choose her duties over her horse.

“I am sure that a duchess would be missed, even if a lady wouldn’t,” said Louisa. “But now that I have calmed down…” She curtsied, and Clara smiled but quickly bade her stand.

“There is no need to be shy around me, or afraid,” said Clara. “I share your… nerves around nobility. Or at least, I did, once.” Clara didn’t normally like to be so open, but she figured that sharing her story with Louisa would help the other woman to calm down.

“Forgive me if I find that difficult to believe,” said Louisa. “You seem so comfortable with it.”

“And I am, now,” said Clara. “But when I was first given my title… well, I fainted clean away in the manor’s gardens.” Louisa gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Did you really?” asked Louisa, unable to believe that such a well-kept noble lady could have ever felt fear.

“Yes,” said Clara, nodding and smiling fondly at the memory. “And I was so unprepared at first. I even rebelled.” And she still did, but she did not want to tarnish her reputation too much by letting that little gem slip. One little sliver of the truth couldn’t hurt, though. “But I know well the barbed tongues of some of the other noble women.” Louisa looked down at her feet, closing her eyes with a sigh.

“I never wanted to be a lady,” said Louisa. “But I fell in love with a lord, and we were quickly wed. There was no time for me to prepare, or to learn how to do things. I am only learning from my mistakes, and from the few pieces of advice that my few friends have given me.”

“Friends are important to have in our position,” said Clara. “Or, at the very least, allies. For it is a dangerous job, being a noble woman, and not just in the physical sense.”

“Would you be my ally?” asked Louisa. She blushed. “I apologise if this is too soon, but you seem like a nice woman, and I would like to befriend you. If I may.” Clara had to smile at the other noble’s obvious uncertainty.

“Allies and friends are not made in such a formal manner,” said Clara, taking Louisa’s hands gently in her own. “But, if you do need the reassurance, then yes, I will be your ally. And possible future friend, when we get to know each other better.”

“I would very much like that,” said Louisa, a grin spreading across her face. It really lit her face up, and Clara found herself smiling back at the woman.

“Although, considering the fact that I am new here, it would be good to have one friend to help me settle in,” said Clara. 

“Oh, you are?” asked Louisa. “I confess that I usually keep my head down, so I did not know that I had never seen you before.”

“My mother always tells me to politely learn people’s names and titles,” said Clara. “She insists on it, actually, it is quite irritating. But it does help to know the names of your foes as well as your friends.”

“I suppose that it would help with avoiding them,” said Louisa. “Perhaps it is unwise of me to treat each new person as a potential enemy.”

“That is not a good way of looking at the world,” said Clara. “They could be enemies, or they could be your friends. It is up to you, and to them to be a nice person.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa. “I am… glad to be your first friend here. Or ally.” She smiled, and Clara smiled back at her.

Standing out on the balcony with Clara, Louisa had to admit that this was a lot nicer than standing out here alone. Even if she was a little nervous, at least Clara wasn’t hostile.


End file.
